une nouvelle vie
by whitephenix
Summary: Ichigo récupère ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il apprend finalement ses véritables origine et découvre sa nouvelle vie au sein de la soul society. Des nouveaux combats pour la sauvegarde de la soul society, la division 0 enfin révélé. Ichiruki, Toshina, ...


Une nouvelle vie

Ceci est ma première histoire qui est 100% ichiruki et qui commence lorsque rukia redonne les pouvoirs de shinigami a ichigo avec l' épée que urahara a été autoriser a faire.

1-Vérité

-oui, ichigo sa faisait un bail pas vrai.

-Rukia? Tu es devenue incroyable depuis la dernière fois qu' on s ' est vu non ?

-Comme si c' était vrai abruti a la tête orange. baam un coup de pied. Urahara m'a tous dit sur la manipulation des souvenirs de tsukishima, je te le demande Ichigo est ce que sa a une quelconque importance, les liens perdue peuvent être retrouve pas vraie.

-oui on va dire que tu as raison, de toutes façons il ne m' a pas changes mes souvenirs.

-_un coup d' épée près d' ichigo qui lui frôle la tête!._ Et c' est dangereux midget stupide

-tais toi fraise, de toute façons la lame n' est pas effiler c bon

-Ha au fait c' est quoi au juste cette épée?

-c' est une épée que urahara a faite grâce a elle j'ai été capable de te transmettre a nouveaux des pouvoirs de shinigamie

-arrête tes conneries _dit ginjo qui redescend _« je lui ai pris tous ses pouvoirs, il n' en plus une seule trace. C' est impossible que seule ton reaitsu puisse faire revenir ses pouvoirs !

_une porte shoji s' ouvre et des capitaines font leurs apparitions au milieu de l' action_

espece d' idiot, rukia n' est pas la seule qui a mis de son reaitsu, tous le monde ici present a mis sont reaitsu dans cette épée sinon on aurait jamais réussi a lui rendre ses pouvoirs ! dit renji

-ginjo c' est bien sa. Tu n'a pris qu'une toutes petites parties des pouvoirs d' ichigo avec ce soit-disant fullbring, le pouvoir d' Ichigo vient du plus profond de lui, tu ne peut même pas espéré lui les volé.

-_hein qu'est ce que tu racontes_

-ichigo, ces abruti ne comprenne pas, il ne savent pas que ceci n' est pas assez pour te faire désespere, il ignore la quantité que tu as deja conquit, montre leur le désespoir ne peut même pas espère te ralentir

-tu as raison _il lève son épée est fend l' air vers ginjo_

_-_ha, ha, ha le pouvoir de ton getsuga tenshôu a augmente je te l' accorde mais ce n' est qu' une amélioration superficielle ce ne sera jamais assez pour me tuer Kurosaki !

-n' est qu' un abruti ? ceci n' était pas un getsuga tenshôu ce n' était qu' un simple coût d' épée, ceci est un véritable getsuge tenshôu

_une immense quantité de reaitsu fait trembles la terre _

-qu'est ce... qu' est ce que c' est cette immense pouvoirs!

GETSUGA TENSÔUUUUUU!

_Un coup qui fend la maison derrière en 2 et blesse Ginjô sévèrement._

_-_sa va ginjo tu te sens bien demande yukio

-tiens des renfort ricane Ikkaku près a combattre.

-laisse les c' est de ma faute si il sont vivant, je vais en finir en pour de bon.

hahahahahaha qu'est ce que tu raconte tu crois pouvoir nous tuer tous en un seul coup c' est tous bonnement impensable arrête de rêver gamin_ dit kutsuzawa_

_ichigo lève son épée et passe a travers tous le mondeen un instant, un courant d' air vengeur c' est abattue sur ses ennemies_

-Enfin fini

-kurosaki ichigo _ dit byakuya kuchiki. O_n dirait que tu est devenue encore plus fort. Cette fois-ci ce n' est pas un extrait de tes pouvoir comme la première fois avec ceux de rukia mais cette fois ci ce sont tes propres pouvoirs de shinigamie qui ont emmerge a un tel point que même ton corps charnel ne peut pas le supporté. C' est tout-a fais incroyable

-aw heu , merci _dit ichigo sous le choc_

-cette fois ci je vais te dire les raisons qui il y a plus de 100 ans m' on force a quitter la soul society pour m' enfuir et rejoindre urahara _prononca calmemnt isshin kurosaki arrivant par derrière Ichigo_

-eh bien eh bien, on dirai qu' il nous faudrait un endroit plus grand ou parlé. _dit urahara avec son eventail devant sa bouche._

Je vais ramenes tes amies chez eux et ensuite je viendrait vous rejoindre dans le soul-sol ... il va nous falloir beaucoup de thé.

* * *

**dans le prochain chapitre une vérite veille de 100 ans va être révéle a ichigo par son père**

**ps:désolé pour ce début mais ce n'est que la mise en place**


End file.
